The New Loud House
TNLH 'is basically another TLH series, only with new episodes never seen in the show. Differences with TLH *At first is the same, but at middle season 1, the show starts to getting more fantastic and less-realistic. Although in mid-season 4 episodes will become realistic again. *The series is rated TV-Y7 FV *Altough the characters still have their regular designs, they appear to be a little less detailed. *Sometimes are little capsules with the characters being stick figures colored with the main colors of the siblings. *In TLH, Lincoln is 11 and In TNLH, he is 13. Episodes Season 1 The first season counts with 20 episodes. It premiered November 8, and ended December 22. Season 2 The second season premiered December 26, 2016 and ended March 20, 2017. It contains 32 episodes. Season 3 The third season premiered March 28, 2017 and ended May 18, 2017. It contains only 8 episodes. Season 4 The fourth season premiered on May 24, 2017 and ended January 12, 2018. It contains 40 episodes. Season 5 The fifth season premiered February 16, 2018. It will contain 30 episodes in two sub-seasons. Cancelled episodes '''NOTE: '''On the first four seasons, the replacer episode had the same number with an "A" (of Alternative) added. The "A" was changed to an "R" (of Replacement) on Season 5. Extra:News 2016 '''July 7: '''Series started production with the episode template, and first episode name revealed '''November 8: '''The first episode of the show premiered. '''December 5-9: '''The New Loud House is also available in spanish! Link below '''December 22: '''The first season ended with 2 episodes premiered in this day. '''December 22: '''TNLH reaches 20 episodes. '''December 25: '''The second season made an unofficial premiere with the christmas special (LA only) '''December 26: '''The above special was translated from spanish to english '''December 30: '''The first season ended in LA. (LA means '''L'atin 'A'merica). 2017 January '4: '''The second season premiered officialy with High Heel. '''5: '''The above episode was translated from english to spanish. '''6-8: '''MasonLloyd was messing up with TNLH, so the episodes 'Opposites' and 'Insert Episode Title Here' needed to be premiered before expected. '''10: '''TNLH has a new writer: Pablo Solis. '''20: '''TNLH reaches 30 episodes. February '''9: '''TNLH reaches 40 episodes '''11: '''Season 2 was lenghtened for two more episodes by Pablo Solis. '''14: '''Season 3 was confirmed to have 8 episodes. '''20: '''Season 3 will premiere in March. '''22: '''TNLH reaches 40 episodes. March '''18-20: '''Season 2 finale aired. '''18: '''TNLH reaches 50 episodes. '''28: '''Season 3 premiered. April ''Nothing important happened here. May '''18: '''Season 3 finale aired. '''18: TNLH reaches 60 episodes. 23: '''Season 4 premiered in Latin America. '''24: Season 4 premiered in US. June '15: '''TNLH reaches 70 episodes. July '''25: '''In this day, TNLH suffers a month-long hiatus. August '''25: '''Starting with this day, the episode rate per month lowers. This lasts until december. September '''1: '''TNLH reaches 80 episodes. October '''23: '''Final episode to premiere in the series' first year. November '''8: '''1st anniversary of TNLH. December '''1: '''TNLH reaches 90 episodes. '''4: '''This day ends the stretching period. The episode rate climbs to 8 episodes this month. '''17: '''Season 5 announced. 2018 January '''12: '''TNLH reaches 100 episodes '''12: '''Season 4 concludes both in LA and in US. '''14: '''Season 5 episodes revealed. '''22: '''Season 5 premieres in Latin America with the FR sub-season. '''31: '''The sub-season ends in Latin America. February '''3: '''Some episodes of Season 5 were changed due the feeling of being "out-of-context". More info above. '''16: '''Season 5 premiered in US. '''22: '''Three more episodes of Season 5 were changed. Motive: That episodes would slow the plot. '''28: '''The subseason ended in the US. March '''15: '''TNLH reaches 110 episodes. April-May ''Nothing happened in here folks, except a long hiatus. June '''2: '''Season 5 hiatus ended here. Also one more episode of the season was changed. 2019 January The series suffers a long hiatus since the episode "Parent Peril". May '''26: '''Season 5 hiatus ended here. This time is for real. '''31: '''One more episode was replaced. * Spanish version: Here Category:Series Category:2016 TV Series Category:The New Loud House Category:Spin-offs Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Shows premiered in 2016